The Paintbrush War
by QuasiPhile
Summary: Mulder and Scully are punished, which results in something the bureau didn't count on Ü


  
Author: QuasiPhile  
Rating: PG-13, minor swearing (between 2 and 5 words i think).  
Spoilers: None that I can find, okay, maybe Detour   
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to the creative minds of Chris Carter, etc....  
Summary: Our two favorite special agents get punished and have to help paint a wall, but their superiors don't expect the consequences  
Category: MSR  
______________________________________________________  
______________________________________________________  


The Paintbrush War**  
**

I'm in deep shit this time, Mulder thought as   
he and Scully were each handed a gallon sized   
bucket of paint and a large brush. The man who   
had given them their supplies directed the two   
agents to their section of the wall. Mulder groaned.  
"This is all your fault Mulder," Scully sulked as   
she dipped a softly bristled brush into white ink.   
She was right, Mulder mused, if only he had   
listened to her for once and not followed that   
lead, they wouldn't be living this torture. But Scully   
didn't make a habit of gloating and he only   
recalled hearing the dreaded "I told you so" once.   
That was one of the many things he loved   
about Dana Scully, aside from her beauty,   
intelligence, integrity, and heart.   
Taking a long look at the wall, he wondered   
if the Bureau had ever heard of "The punishment   
fits the crime." This one certainly didn't. They had   
destroyed a few things following Mulder's lead....  
but still!   
The Lone Gunmen would pay.....decided   
Mulder murderously.  
"Sorry Scully..." he apologized, making a   
sympathetic face. It was the damned puppy dog   
face, noticed his partner. The irresistible puppy   
dog face. The one that made her heart melt   
completely. Mulder had leaned his head close to   
hers, and seemed to be bringing it closer still.   
He contemplated on whether he should or   
shouldn't do what he wanted.  
Thoughts rushed through Scully's head as her   
heart pounded. Was he? Is this really happening?   
Did she want this? The answer to all of those   
questions were yes, yes and YES! She had been   
dreaming about the way he kissed her ever since   
that fateful night on the dawn of the new Millennium.   
While it was nothing more than a good luck kiss,   
she wanted it to be that much more. She wanted to   
know that that kiss had meant as much to him as it   
had to her.   
She wanted to know that he loved her as much   
as she loved him. There had been little clues, but   
before the *kiss* she had brushed them off,   
obediently believing that her partnership with Mulder   
would be nothing more. Could be nothing more.  
Interference from the outside world invaded their   
secluded universe, making up Mulder's mind for him.  
"Agents, get to work," the overseer called from a   
distance. So rather than pressing his lips to hers, as   
he had intended, Mulder quickly took his brush and   
before she knew what had happened, there was a   
stripe of white down the side of Scully's right cheek.   
The paint felt cold and wet.   
Well, fine, Scully decide, if thats how he wants to   
play this game, then thats just fine. She would have to   
wait until Mulder was at a paranoia-low moment   
before she could pounce on her prey. So instead of   
returning the action, she gave her partner a cool   
stare and began to whitewash the wall with long,   
broad strokes. The foolish grin that had covered   
Mulder's face from ear to ear was gone and   
replaced by a confused look. Whooops, he   
screwed up this time.  
Painting next to her he said, "Scully, I really am   
sorry." She didn't respond and Mulder's face fell   
even more. The pair worked in silence for the next   
hour, giving Scully a long time to think.  
After much deliberation, Scully decided that she  
was indeed ready for this. Mulder had returned to   
the table to replenish the paint supply on his brush.   
Since she had just reapplied, this was the perfect   
opportunity to strike back.  
Coming close to him, she whispered into his ear   
very, very softly and seductively, "I forgive you,   
Mulder." A wry smile was set on her face. When   
Mulder turned to her attention, she planted a blob of   
brilliant white paint on his forehead.  
"HEY!"   
Suppressing a giggle, she continued to work on   
the wall. Then there was a tap on her shoulder.   
"Are you sure you forgive me?" A deep voice   
asked. She spun around to be greeted by paint   
on her chin. Scully returned this gesture by painting   
Mulder's left cheek.  
"Positive," she replied with confidence.   
Paint found its way to Scully's forehead.  
Mulder's sleeve.  
Scully's arm.  
Mulder's shirt.   
Eventually Mulder went to dip his brush back in   
the paint. As he extended his arm, Scully grabbed   
hold of it, keeping it in place. Mulder looked up. Her   
eyes were dreamy and serious. She tilted her head   
closer to his, smiling.  
Quickly, before either one had a chance to object   
or change their minds, Scully pressed her lips against   
his.  
She kissed him.  
Scully kissed him.  
Mulder was in partial shock. He was well aware   
that his partner cared for him, even loved him, but not   
in *that* way. He loved her in *that* way ever since   
the first day she walked, no glided, more-like, into his  
office. The vision of an angel.  
But not wanting to do anything either of them   
would regret, Mulder pulled away slowly. In a soft, quiet   
voice, he told her, "Scully, you kissed me." There was   
disbelief in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, was that a problem?" A small grin played   
at the corners of her mouth.  
"No! I.....uh...just....I" he was at a loss for words.  
Scully let out a small laugh, or what seemed close   
to a giggle, "Good, 'cause I kinda liked it." Then when   
Mulder just looked at her with an expression of mixed   
surprise and happieness, she added, " I also figure it's   
my turn. After all, you did kiss me last time."  
"Really?" Mulder asked, truly smiling now.  
"Really. Just promise me something."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that we won't wait so long next time   
before kissing again." Mulder was positive he could   
keep this promise. It would be a hard one to break.   
Nothing could keep him from wanting to kiss those   
perfect lips. He leaned down toward her again.   
Instead of kissing him, she planted white paint on   
his nose. "Not now, Mulder," she scolded, "We'll talk   
when this is over.....Iced tea?"  
Mulder burst out laughing as he remembered that   
night, one of many stakeouts. "Damned rootbeer," he   
muttered. Scully joined in on his laughter as she tossed   
him a bottle of Iced Tea. She picked up on the radio that   
was playing in the backround. A song from the seventies   
was on. "Joy to the World". Suddenly inspired, she began   
to sing along.  
  
Jeremiah was a bullfrog  
Was a good friend of mine  
I never understood a single word he said  
But I helped him a-drink his wine  
And he always had some mighty fine wine  
Singin'...  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls now  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
If I were the king of the world  
Tell you what I'd do  
I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war  
Make sweet love to you  
Sing it now...  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
------ electric piano ------  
  
You know I love the ladies  
Love to have my fun  
I'm a high life flyer and a rainbow rider  
A straight shootin' son-of-a-gun  
I said a straight shootin' son-of-a-gun  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the world  
Joy to you and me  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls now  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
I wanna tell you  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
Joy to you and me  
  
(fading)  
Joy to the world  
All the boys and girls  
___________________


End file.
